A Forbidden Maple Dance
by EternalErotica
Summary: Different Series. Different Fandoms. Different Stories. Same Theme. These are the tales of a forbidden love. Incest story between the Maple Family. Part of the Tales of the Forbidden Dance Collection. Don't like, don't read.
1. Norman X May

**Tales of a Forbidden Dance**

 **Author notes:** These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and such should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

 **Tale 4: A Forbidden Maple Dance I**

 **Series: Pokemon  
** **Pairing: Haruka/May x Senri/Norman**

 **(Due to most people knowing Pokemon through the English adaptation, English names will be used and Japanese words for father and daughter will not be used.)**

May watched as her father was currently involved in a Pokemon battle with a new challenger. He commanded his Vigoroth and the Wild Monkey Pokemon executed his command flawlessly, knocking out the challenger's poor Nuzleaf against the wall.

"Nuzleaf!" The boy trainer cried out. The nut Pokemon slowly slid down the wall and lost consciousness. The trainer gritted his teeth in anger. He could not believe he lost another battle. He returned his Nuzleaf to its ball. "Thanks Nuzleaf." He looked back at Norman and realized the hard way how strong the Petalburg Gym Leader really was.

"Your Nuzleaf did well. He may have lost the battle, but the war isn't over just yet. Don't give up and send out your last Pokemon and show me the bond between you and your friends." Norman told the young challenger. He smirked and gave him a nod as he reached out for his next Pokemon. He launched the ball and out came a Marshtomp.

May watched as the final battle between her father and the trainer commenced. It's been a long time since she saw her father in an actual Gym Battle. It never cease to amaze her how strong her father was and she already knew this boy had no chance against him. He couldn't even touch her dad's Vigoroth. Even after traveling with Ash and Bock, even after seeing so many battles and strong trainers during her journey, her father was always in a league of his own. The way he commanded his Pokemon with authority. The way his body moved along with his Pokemon. The way his muscles made him look like the strongest man in the world. The way his sweat glistened across his body, making him look handsome and so hot.

May paused and took a moment to realize what she had just thought. She blushed and and her cheeks became hot at the immoral thought she just had about her father. 'No...why was I...why was I thinking my dad was hot? He's my dad, I shouldn't think that way about him. Yeah, I must be tired or something.' She thought, chuckling softly at the absurdity of her thoughts. Her mind was probably just playing tricks on her. She looked back at the battle and saw that Vigoroth was having a difficult time with the Marshtomp. She looked over at her father and saw excitement in his eyes. The burning passion of a challenge. Suddenly, May's heart skipped a beat. 'Ah...no...why am I...'

"Vigoroth! Use Focus Punch!" Vigoroth did as Norman commanded and threw a punch charged with energy at the Marshtomp.

"Dodge!" The trainer called out, but it was too late as the punch connected with the water Pokemon's gut and sent him flying to the other side of the gym floor. However, he wasn't down for the count. With the help of his trainer's pleas, Marshtomp stood up on his two feet and rejoined the fight.

May, for the life of her, couldn't figure out why she was focusing so much on her father. The way his muscles flexed, the way his hips swayed with every command he gave. Her body was starting to feel hot and her legs squirmed a little, feeling her crotch area get wet and hot. 'No way...am I...getting aroused...by my own father...why...' She wasn't sure why this was happening. She couldn't deny what her body was feeling and what it was telling her. She wanted to touch her father, to feel him against hers. Such thoughts were wrong and she definitely knew that. She knew feeling this way towards her father was wrong and immoral. That begged the question then, why did she?

She didn't know the answer and before she could even try to figure out why, Vigoroth sent Marshtomp flying towards the wall behind the trainer, this time successfully knocking him unconscious. "No...Marshtomp..." The trainer felt his legs give in and he collapsed, looking at his Pokemon with a sad, but frustrated expression.

Norman calmly walked over to the trainer and smiled at the young trainer. "That was a good final battle, young man. Your Marshtomp is good and the bond you two share can be seen through the way you battle. That final battle of ours made me excited for the day you come back for a rematch. So, don't give up and challenge me again when you feel ready." He told the boy and raised his hand for a handshake. The boy smiled and was thankful for the praise he got from the Petalburg Gym Leader. He took his hand and shook it.

"I will!" He declared and Norman grinned.

"I'll be waiting then." So, the boy thanked Norman for the battle and headed to the Pokemon Center to heal his battle wounded Pokemon. May approached her father. He turned and smiled at his daughter. "So, did you enjoy the battle"

"Yeah, it was exciting as always." She responded as normal as she could. For some reason she felt nervous speaking to her father and once his voice rang in her ears, her body acted very weirdly. Her body was making everything he said sound harmonious to her ears and his physique made her want to roam her hands all over his body. There was no way she would suddenly become attractive to her father. Why was this happening?

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. By the way, I haven't seen Max and your mother around." He looked around and scratched his head.

"Mom and Max went somewhere. I'm not exactly sure where." She answered.

Norman looked at his daughter and noticed that her cheeks were a bit red. Worried, she was getting sick, he lifted her bangs with his hand and placed his forehead against hers to check her temperature. She did feel a bit warm, but nothing that he felt he should worry about.

May on the other felt her hands tremble and her blush deepen. She was not expecting her father to make contact with her through this method and she wasn't prepared for the surge of electricity that ran through her body. Her body got hotter. "D-Dad?"

"Hmm...your temperature seems fine. Are you feeling okay? You look a little red." He asked her, removing his forehead from hers. She felt his gaze on her and it made her unusually timid. She clenched her hands to try and calm herself down before answering his question.

"I-I'm fine, Dad. Really." Norman looked at her for a couple of moments before believing her and smiled.

"Alright. Well, I don't know when your mother and brother are coming back, so I'm gonna go take a bath." He said. "You can go back to the garden, Vigoroth." The Pokemon nodded and left. "Oh, speaking of the garden, May..."

"Y-Yes!" She responded a bit too loudly. Norman found it strange, but didn't say anything about it. "You fed the special Vileplume we're keeping in the Garden for Nurse Joy, correct?"

May nodded. "Yeah, Max and I did before he left with mom."

"He didn't spray some sort of pollen, did he? Apparently, Nurse Joy warned us that this Vileplume's pollen has some bad side effects to it. She didn't say what it was, but she said just to be careful. We're holding it in our garden for a while because they're planning on transferring it to a research lab some time next week." May shook her head.

"No, it didn't." Norman let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. I know it wasn't wise to have you and your brother do it, but your mother and I were busy. So, thank you." He gave her a warm grin, which made her heart flutter.

"N-No problem."

"Alright then, I'm heading off to the bathroom." He told her and walked away.

May watched her father leave the gymnasium before collapsing to the floor. Her knees felt like jelly and she wasn't sure how long she was going to last. Every time her father talked or looked at her, her body reacted so strangely. Her body felt so hot she wanted to rip off her clothes and her groin was wet and aching in an unusual way.

She let out a sigh as she thought back to what her father said about the pollen. The truth was, the Vileplume did spray Max and her with some pollen. At first, nothing happened so she wasn't worried, but now, with the way she was acting towards her father, his voice and his actions, she realized now that the pollen might have been responsible. She wasn't sure what kind of effect the pollen had on her, but she hoped it was only temporary.

She slowly got up, her legs trembling a bit and started to head back to her room to see if some sleep would calm her down. However, she suddenly stopped when she stood right in front of the door to the bathroom. She could hear her father inside, humming a tune. The sound of his humming made her body increasingly hotter. Her red shirt felt like it was clinging to her body and suffocating her. She needed to take it off.

She entered the bathroom as quietly as she could. She looked around and saw that her father was just behind the glass door that led to the bath. The entire bath was hot and surrounded with steam. This was bad for May and she couldn't handle the heat anymore and started taking off her clothes. Her red shirt came off first, followed by her pants and shoes. She thought just being in her pink bra and panties was good enough for her body to feel cool, but even they felt uncomfortable. She quickly took them off, almost ripping them off her body. She was a thin girl, but her breasts were pretty large for someone her age. She didn't hate her breasts, it was part of who she was becoming. She just hated the jealous glares she got from other girls and the perverted ones she got from boys.

Free of any article of clothing, she hoped it would help cool her body down. It didn't. She still felt hot. She still felt wet in her crotch. She her thighs together to relieve the ache she had in her groin, but it didn't help and she couldn't help the low moan that came out of her mouth. Her face was flush and she wasn't sure what she should do. She needed help. She needed someone's help and her father was the only around to do so. She grabbed a towel and placed it over her body and opened the glass door quietly. She entered and saw her father, with his back turned to her, washing his body with the shower head. From what she could tell, he didn't start washing himself with soap yet. She gulped and slowly walked towards him.

"D-Daddy..." She called out to him weakly. Norman heard her and turned around. He jumped back in shock and covered his groin with a bucket as he saw his daughter naked in front of him.

"M-May! What are you doing in here!?" He shouted, his face a tiny bit red.

"D-Daddy...I...I feel weird..." She replied as her eyes narrowed and face turned a deep red color. Norman saw her face and noticed that something was wrong with his daughter.

"May? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked as he approached her slowly.

"I-I don't know...my body...it feels hot...I...I don't know what's wrong with me..." She spoke quietly. She clenched the towel and pressed it closer to her. Her body was trembling a bit and Norman noticed.

Something was wrong with his daughter. It was the only reason he could think of that she would enter the bathroom with him already inside. "May...I don't know whats going on, but we can talk about it outside, not in here." He approached her carefully. "Come on, let's go." He placed a hand on her shoulder and that caused a surge of electricity to course through her body. She screamed from his touch. He pulled his hand away and watched his daughter fall to her knees, panting. "May! What happened!? What's wrong!?" He panicked and knelt down in front of her to try to help her, but she became afraid of feeling his touch and accidentally smacked the bucket away from his hands.

"No!" She screamed, surprising her father. She had her eyes closed and was shaking. She was so surprised by what his touch did to her body that she was scared of his touch. She didn't mean to hit her dad, but she was scared. She looked towards her father, hoping he wasn't mad at her, but what she saw was something that would change her life forever. Right in front of her face, was her father's penis. Her eyes widened at the shape, the size of it and how it physically looked in general. She didn't know if she should feel surprised, intrigued, or even...aroused by it. So she felt all three.

Seeing what his daughter was looking at, he blushed and hid his penis from her eyes with his hands. "May! I...this is..." He never thought, in his entire life, he would be here, in his bathroom with his daughter and his male genitalia staring straight at her. He looked down at her and was afraid of what his daughter's reaction might have been after seeing something so foreign and unknown. However, he was surprised when he saw a different and unexpected look on her face. She had a look of longing, as if she wanted to see his penis. "May...I..."

"Dad..." She spoke. "...that thing...is that your...p-p-penis..." She asked and Norman felt both embarrassed and ashamed of what he made his daughter ask.

"M-May...please just forget about this...let's just go back to the living room and find out what's wrong with you...okay?" He told her. She, however, wasn't interested in his plan and continued to give him a look of longing for his penis. "M-May..."

"Dad...I...I don't know what's going on with my body...I feel hot...and...I..for some reason...I want to touch it...I want to touch your penis...can I please touch it?" She asked with narrowed eyes and a desperate voice.

"M-May, what are you saying? Do you even know what you are asking me?" He asked and she shook her head. "Then why are you...?"

"I don't know...my body...it feels hot and I want to touch it...can I touch it? Please daddy...I don't think I can calm down if I don't..." Norman couldn't believe the words coming out of his daughter right now. What was wrong with her? She was saying things someone like her should be saying at all. What in the world could be wrong with her? He thought about every possibility. Did she eat something weird? Did she see something she shouldn't have? Did she meet some weird Pok- He then remembered the Vileplume and their conversation from earlier. His eyes widened.

"No way...May...did you get sprayed by that Vileplume's pollen?" He asked. May didn't look up, but she gave him a nod. "So then...you're acting this way because of the pollen..."

"I don't know...but...I feel hot...please daddy..." Norman looked at his daughter like she was insane.

"May...I...I can't...I...this is wrong and I..." She finally looked up at him and her face was begging him to let her touch his penis. Norman, no matter how much he tried, could not say no to his daughter when she made that face. Those puppy dog type eyes, that pout, that pleading expression. He just couldn't. Maybe the steam and the humidity made him feel light headed and not think properly, but he made his decision. "M-May...alright...if it helps then you can touch it...but only touch it...okay..." May smiled warmly at her father.

"Thank you, daddy." Norman grunted at the way her voice sounded and it caused his extremity to twitch and harden a bit.

'N-No way...I'm getting aroused...by my daughter...? No, I can't be. She's my own flesh and blood. It's wrong. Once she touches it, then I have to end this.' He told himself and backed away a bit to get close to the edge of the tub. May followed him and watched in awe as her father removed his hands from his crotch to show his penis to her. She was surprised when she saw that it looked a bit different. It was no longer limp, but halfway towards a full erection. She raised her free hand and slowly reached out for the penis. Norman couldn't believe what he was letting his daughter do.

Both their hearts raced as May finally took his penis in her hand and wrapped her small and delicate fingers around it. Norman groaned contact. His once limp penis was now fully erect and hard. Her warm hand around his erection felt incredible and he couldn't believe it. His body was reacting very different to what his mind was telling him. It was very different in both feeling and size compared to his wife's hands.

May was fascinated by his length. The feeling of it was very different to what she thought it was going to be. It felt soft, but was also hard at the same time. She observed his penis closely, seeing his veins and mushroom shaped, red tip. Her body stayed feeling hot and she wondered if he she needed to do more to cool herself down.

"D-Daddy...I...I still feel hot...I'm...I'm going to move my hand now..." She told him in a soft voice as he opened one eye to look down at her. He heard her say something, but her voice was so low and covered by the sound of the shower head running that he didn't catch it.

"W-What...what did you sa-" He let out a grunt and a groan when he felt his daughter's hand start moving up and down his length. "Ahhh...wait...May...don't...don't do that...I said you could only touch..." She knew, but she didn't want to stop. Her body still felt hot, but she was now more interested in his erection and how it felt against her hands. It felt really soft and smooth until she touched his tip, where it was a bit more wet. "May...st...stop...it..."

Norman tried to tell her to stop, but his words didn't do anything. His daughter simply just continued to stroke her hand. It didn't feel good. It felt incredible. He didn't know why, but it just did. He had very mixed emotions. Her hand job felt incredible, but it was also wrong for his daughter to do such a deed. He should be stopping it, stopping her, but his body was stuck in place. The pleasure petrified his body and he couldn't do anything about it.

May was engrossed by her father's cock. It was pretty big compared to her hands but she wasn't surprised by this. Her father was a very muscular man who takes pride in his body. He was strong and sturdy. There wasn't any reason why his penis wouldn't be the same. She never saw one as big as his. Granted the only other one she saw was her brother's penis, whenever they bathed together, so she couldn't really compare it to another.

She looked up at her father for the first time since she started her hand job and saw his face was contorted with pleasure. She was really glad to see her father like this. It told her that he was enjoying her treatment on his cock. "Does it feel good, Daddy?" She asked him.

He didn't look down at her, but did respond. "Yes...really good..." He groaned. Smiling in delight, she began to move her hand faster. Up and down his length she went, her father letting out groan after groan in rhythm with her hand. "Ah...May...that feels amazing...but...we have to stop this..." He tried to stop her, but his voice did not match his words.

"But Daddy...you feel good...right? So, why would I stop...?" She asked him. Norman knew May had a point and he really did not want to stop feeling this pleasure, but this was wrong. A daughter should not be doing this to her father's penis. It was immoral, wrong and viewed by many as disgusting. Yet, it felt amazing. Why did something so wrong feel this amazing? It puzzled the Petalburg Gym Leader. "Also...I think I'm feeling a bit better..."

"R-Really...?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"Yeah..." She lied. Her body was as hot as it ever was. Her hand job was not helping her at all. She thought it would help, but it clearly didn't. It made her crave more. More of his touch, his groans, his moans, the feeling of having power over her strong father. She wanted more. She felt his penis throb in her hand and something sticky and wet brushed against her fingers. She looked down at his cock and saw something leaking out of the tip of his penis. It was his pre-cum, but she didn't know that. She wanted to ask her father what it was, but she was too fascinated by it. She rubbed her thumb against the liquid and felt the sticky texture clamp onto her skin. She lifted her thumb slightly up and saw the pre-cum stay connected between his tip and her thumb.

She heard her father groan when she rubbed his tip again. She then became curious if the pre-cum had any taste to it. Leaning forward towards his penis' mushroom shaped head, she flicked her tongue against it and had her very first taste of semen. It was bitter and salty, a taste that she wasn't too displeased about. Norman let out a scream of pleasure.

"M-May! Don't...you shouldn't be doing that!" He yelled. She looked up at him.

"But...it made you feel good...didn't it...?" She asked, referring to his groan.

"Ah, yes it did, but...it's wrong...you shouldn't do it..." He explained to her. "...I said only touching..." He knew he already went back on that when he allowed her to stroke his cock, but this was a different level he didn't want her to go to.

"But Daddy...I want to make you feel good too...you're making me feel better so I want to help you as well." She replied with narrowed eyes.

"I-I understand...but..." He felt like he was losing this fight. He never felt so weak willed. He loved his daughter and would do anything to help her. He was just worried about where this was leading to. A road with no return.

"Then...let me help you..." She smiled and before he could argue again, she leaned down flicked her tongue again at his tip. He threw his head back and groaned. May moved her tongue around his tip, tasting every inch of the mushroom shaped head. Norman could only groan and lost all of his will to fight back. He gave in to the pleasure and allowed his daughter to move her tongue however she wanted.

May licked and swirled her tongue over and around the head of his cock. She tasted the pre-cum over and over again, slowly getting addicted to the taste and texture. She then trailed her tongue down his shaft. She left a trail of saliva when she went down and another when she went back up.

Norman gritted his teeth and trying his best to deny the new level of pleasure he felt. However, he lost that fight and groaned when he felt her wet tongue go down his member. "Damn it...it feels too good...damn it..." He cursed at his body's response to her licking.

May smiled and started leaving kisses on his cock to show how much she loved her father. He could feel her kisses against his skin and it made his body shudder. He couldn't remember the last time he felt as good as he did. His wife was great in bed, but after so many years, the sex was always the same. It wasn't as exciting as when they first started. There was nothing they did recently that got him as excited as he was now. He just couldn't believe all it took was having his daughter pleasure his erection. To make him feel this incredible. To make him feel this weak against her touch. He needed this.

"Does it feel good, Daddy?" He heard her ask.

"Yes, oh May...it feels so good..." He replied with a moan and for the first time, a smile. When she saw his mouth curve upward, her heart fluttered with happiness. She was making her father feel this way. She was the reason and she wanted to give him more.

"Daddy...I want to make you feel even better...what should I do?" She stopped and asked him. He looked down at her. He couldn't believe his daughter was asking him how she can satisfy him. Never did he think she would ask him such a question. He wanted to tell her that it was enough, that they should stop, but he actually wanted her to satisfy him. Satisfy his arousal. He lightly clenched his hand into a fist and made his decision.

"M-May...do you really want to...?" He asked her one final time.

"Yes...anything for you, Daddy...?" She wanted to. Her body wanted to. She still didn't understand why she was doing this. Why the pollen made her like this? However, she no longer cared about those questions, about what was happening to her body. She just wanted to make her father happy.

When she answered him with an expression filled with her love for him, he no longer restrained himself. "Okay...then...put my penis in your mouth..."

"M-My mouth?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah...it will make me feel much better if you do..." He smiled at her. May smiled back and nodded. She looked back down at his penis, put her hand on it, stroked him a couple of times and then opened her mouth and placed it over the head. Norman groaned at the warmth of her mouth. It felt incredible.

May furrowed her eyebrows a bit as she struggled to put her mouth over his penis. Luckily for her, his penis was wet enough from her saliva and his pre-cum that it was easier for her to move her mouth down on him. The salty taste of his semen was now felt all around her mouth as she slowly moved down his length. She couldn't fit his entire length into her mouth, but she managed to get a fair amount inside.

Norman threw his head back in jubilation. His penis engulfed in his daughter's warm mouth. She stayed still as she tried to get used to the size and length of her father's cock. She could feel his member throbbing against the walls of her mouth. It kind of tickled her and helped her with her discomfort. She used her tongue to roam the underside of his cock as her father moaned in delight.

'Does it feel good, Daddy?' She wondered in her head, looking up to see his reaction.

Norman was lost in the euphoria. His daughter's mouth was warm and much tighter around his cock than his wife's mouth ever was. The sensation was from another world. He looked down at his daughter and gave her a small smile. He placed a hand on her head and rubbed it against her brown hair.

"Your mouth feels amazing, May. When you're ready, you can start moving...like what you did with your hand." He told her and she made a muffled noise in response. He closed his eyes and looked up to the bathroom ceiling as his daughter slowly moved up his length and then straight back down. He helped with her bobbing by using his hand to dictate when to go down and when to come back up. She started off slow, just to get used to the movements and feel of her first ever blow job.

She placed her hands on his thighs, gripping them to steady herself. She would flick her tongue against his tip when she reached to top of his cock and moaned when she went back down. The slurping sounds she made was like music to her father's ears. It told him that she was doing a splendid job. This was her very first blow job, but was such a pro at it already. She did everything right and everything her father loved about a blow job. Something it took his wife years to get right. The speed, the technique, the feeling of it was all he wanted from a blow job. She did it so easily on her first try and it felt exhilarating.

May soon got used to his length, making her movements more precise and easier for her to handle his large penis. They both moaned together like father and daughter should every time she went down on him. This was wrong on so many levels and neither of them actually gave a damn. It was euphoric. It was honestly the best blow job Norman ever got.

May gripped his thighs as she sped up. Norman grunted at her change of speed and he felt his orgasm quickly approaching. She continued to bob her head without a care in the world. She didn't care that she was doing this with her father. Something she should be doing with her lover, the person she would spend the rest of her life with. She wasn't and she honestly did not regret her first being with her father. He taught her how to talk, how to walk, how to ride a bike and about Pokemon and now he was teaching her the pleasures of oral sex and possibly more.

Norman gripped her hair as he felt his climax approaching. He was trying to figure out where he wanted to have his release. Inside her mouth, or pull away from her and cum all over her body. He couldn't decide, but that didn't make hims top her. He made her move faster. May was surprised by this, but did as her father wanted. If it was making him happy, then she gladly went faster.

'Daddy...' She moaned as her body was filled with a passion she never experienced before. She felt hot and wet from her actions and had an ache in her groin that she wanted some help in getting rid. She hoped her father would be the one to do so. He made her move faster on his erection as it began throbbing for the upcoming climax. May felt the throbs in her mouth and wondered why they increased in numbers. Was something going to happen? She wondered, but continued her blow job.

"May...I'm gonna cum..." He grunted.

'C-come? Come where? What is he talking about?' She wondered in confusion. She soon enough got her answer as he moved her head down his shaft and he erupted into her mouth. A torrent of seed splattered all over the inside of her mouth.

"Ahhhh...!" He screamed as May's eyes widened at the sudden load of his semen entering her mouth. She quickly pulled away, her father letting go of her head, as his sperm shot out of his tip and onto her face and chest.

"Kyaah!" She squealed while being splattered all over with the same sticky fluid from before. She was not expecting such a large amount of the fluid to suddenly come out of his tip. She didn't know what to do, so she turned her head, closed her eyes and waited for him to stop as she felt his semen cover her body. Most of it managed to get on her face and chest, with some landing on her thighs or breasts.

Norman didn't know where his orgasm was landing as he just wanted to ride it all the way. It was a long time that he felt such an amazing orgasm. His body shook and twitched during his release. When he felt one last spurt come out, he let out a sigh of relief. 'That was...amazing...' He thought as he slowly came down from his state of euphoria. When he finally relaxed, he looked down to see May now covered in his semen. Not only did he find it hot to have his semen all over his daughter's body, but he also swore that she was glowing.

"Daddy...what...what is this...?" She asked, using her hand to wipe the semen off her face. When he heard her speak, he brought himself back from his rapture and knelt down in front of his daughter.

"Sorry about that May..." He apologized and helped clean up some of the sperm. "I just couldn't help myself...this is something that happens when men orgasm." He told her and she looked at him in confusion.

"Orgasm?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, it's the best feeling in the world." He smiled.

"Best feeling...?" He nodded again. "Then...can I have one as well?"

"Y-Yeah..." He stuttered a bit.

"Then can you get me there?" She asked and his eyes widened a bit.

"I...um...I can...but..." He sounded hesitant.

"Please Daddy...I want to feel the same way you just did..." He cursed in his head as he couldn't resist that face of hers.

"Alright..." He responded and she smiled warmly at him. "But first...let's get you cleaned up..." He walked over to the shower head and then back to her. He pointed it at her and washed her body off of his seed. At some point during the blow job, the towel she had fell to the floor and he now got a first look at her petite body. She look beautiful. She definitely inherited her body from her mother. Her smooth skin, her perfect proportions and the breasts that he always thought she shouldn't have at her age, but now, he was kind of glad. He was tempted to latch onto them and devour them in her mouth, but he patiently waited for the chance that he knew was coming.

Once she was cleaned up, she stood up and placed both her hands on her chest. "I'm ready, Daddy..." She told him.

"Okay..." He took a deep breath and grabbed her hand to pull her towards the tub. "Sit down." He told her and she did as her father asked. She sat down on the edge of the tub and watched as her father got down on his knees. He was now parallel to her.

"Daddy...?" Norman smiled at her and leaned towards her to give her a gentle kiss. May was not expecting the kiss, but she gave in and kissed her father back. They moaned against each others lips as he took his daughter's first kiss from her. Something he was doing every minute it felt like. He placed his hands on the edge of the tub beside her, leaning his sturdy body closer to her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gripped them tightly to steady herself against him.

They broke from the kiss and stared at each other with narrowed eyes and filled with the love they had for each other. "How was that?"

"It felt amazing, Daddy..." She responded softly as he smiled. He leaned for a short kiss before taking on of his hands and placed it on her waist. She let out a small squeal at his touch. His strong, sturdy hands roamed up her body making her moan in delight. She watched her father's hand go up until it stopped just under her fairly large breasts.

"Wow...these are so big..." He commented and then cupped them in his hand. May squealed at the contact as her pleasure sky rocketed. He took her breast into his hand and it fit perfectly. Almost as if they were made for him. May gripped his shoulder tighter as her father was pleasured her breasts with soft squeezes and slow circular motions.

"Ahhh...Daddy...it feels so good...keep doing that..." She screamed when he gave her breasts a strong squeeze. She threw her head back, staring straight up to the ceiling and engulfed in the pleasure surging through her body. The heat her body felt before they started was gone and was replaced with this new euphoric feeling. It was like nothing she ever felt before. Never did she once think of doing this with her breasts. She was amazed and fascinated how much pleasure she got from her father massaging her breast.

"Are you ready, May?" He suddenly asked and she looked at him in confusion.

"F-For what...?" She stuttered a bit as her father leaned down to her breasts and latched his mouth over her nipple. She arched her body back and placed a hand behind his head and let out a loud scream of pleasure. Her entire body shook as she ended up in a state of rapture. Her nipples were getting sucked on by her father's eager mouth and similarly to what she did with his penis, she felt his tongue flick and swirl around on her nipple.

She screamed again when he placed a hand on the other mound and kneaded it in rhythm with the other. Norman was in love with his daughter's breasts. They were big and perfect. If he had to describe the perfect size breasts, they would be these. They were soft as marshmallows, tasted sweet according to him and just the perfect size for his mouth. They were truly perfect.

He pulled away from her breast with a pop and looked at her blissful face. He smiled. "Your breasts are incredible..." He complimented her. Before he allowed her to respond, he quickly took the other breast into his mouth and gave it the same treatment. He used his hand on the other, pinching her nipple in between her fingers. May screamed in delight. Her thighs rubbed against each other as he groin was getting wet and the ache she had before was back and stronger than ever.

"Ahhh...Daddy..." She screamed when she felt her father nibble on her teat. She let out a loud moan at her father's incredible workmanship on her breasts. He knew what he had to do, probably from practicing a lot on his wife's large breasts, to give May the pleasure of her life. She did not want him to ever stop working on her breasts. He was just too damn good.

He continued pleasuring his daughter's breasts for several more minutes. He switched between the two ever so often, making sure each had the same amount of time with his mouth. He then let go of her breast with a pop and leaned back to look at his daughter.

"May..." He whispered her name as she smiled warmly at her father.

"Daddy..." They kissed one another as their tongues got involved this time around. He was now french kissing his own daughter and it was so damn good. Their tongues danced around in each others mouth and explored their warm insides. They moaned together and continued to make out until her father pulled away. A trail of saliva made the two of them remain connected until it broke apart. He looked at his daughter with lust.

"Are you ready for the next step?" He asked her and she slowly nodded her head. He smiled warmly at her and then grabbed her legs and spread them open to reveal her pink and wet opening. May felt a blush creep on her face from exposing her private area to her father. She felt embarrassed and the way he eyed her opening did not help. "It looks beautiful..." He told her.

"T-Thank you..." She thanked him for the compliment.

"Alright then...here I go..." He told her calmly. Wondering what he was going to do, she watched as his head lowered itself down to her pussy and she screamed when she felt his tongue lick her pink folds.

"Ahhh Daddy...wait...not there...ahhhh..." She screamed and moaned as her father worked her wet folds with his tongue efficiently. Her entire body entered a euphoric state as she felt electricity course through her body. He licked her vagina enthusiastically, tasting her vaginal secretion on his tongue. He clamped his mouth over her vagina and continued licking her while sucking on it as well. May leaned forward and grabbed her father's head to push him deeper into her groin.

This felt unbelievable. She never thought she would feel pleasure from her private area. She didn't know she could be stimulated in such a way. She was experiencing everything for the first time and it was glorious. Nothing ever made her feel this way. Not Pokemon Contest, not battling and not even traveling. This was a journey she never wanted to end and she was glad she was going on this journey with the man she loved so much. She would be lying if she said that her father wasn't her first love, after all, he was the first man she had ever known and she couldn't help it. Now she was doing things with him that she never dreamed of doing.

Norman loved pleasing his daughter's vagina with his mouth. She was wet, tasted sweet and her screams rang in harmony in her ears. He grabbed her thighs and spread them a bit wider as he inserted his tongue inside her. Her thighs felt so smooth against his calloused hands. He hadn't felt such smoothness in years. His wife did have smooth thighs, but now she was older and they weren't as smooth as his daughters. She screamed at the sudden intruder. She felt his tongue move around emphatically inside her as if his life depended on it. She gripped his head tighter, urging him to go in deeper.

She felt a sudden pressure in her lower abdomen that quickly build up. Norman felt her walls clamp around his tongue, telling him that she was getting close to her climax. 'Do it May...I'll drink all of it...' May squirmed in her seat and rubbed her thighs against his head as her orgasm was approaching. She pushed him closer as her dam was about to break.

"I feel something coming, Daddy...ahhh..." She moaned and gasped as he moved his tongue faster inside her. "Ahhh! Daddy!" She screamed as she let go of her release. Norman felt her fluids begin to erupt from her entrance as he clamped on her vagina and drank all of her incoming secretion. It felt like a powerful torrent hit him in his face as her sweet juices covered his mouth and cheeks. Her body twitched along with her climax until it started to settle down and then it ended. May gasped for air as she momentarily forgot to breathe during her climax. She let go of her father's head as he pulled away and wiped the corners of his mouth with his forearm.

He looked down at his handy work and smiled. He looked at his daughter who stared back at him, eyes filled with lust for her father. He leaned towards her and planted his lips on hers. The two made out until they needed air and pulled away from the kiss. "May..."

"Daddy..." She leaned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. "That was amazing..." She whispered in his ear as he wrapped his arms around her petite body.

"Yeah..." He agreed, taking a sniff of her strawberry scented shampoo.

May shivered a bit when she felt his erect penis press against her stomach. She pushed herself away from the hug and looked down at his penis. It was up and running again as he got aroused during the cunnilingus he performed.

"Daddy...it's up again..." She said and took one of her hands and stroked his shaft with her hand again.

"Yeah..." He replied back, groaning at her strokes.

"Daddy...I still feel weird...my groin still feels and wet and hot..." She told him as he looked at her. He didn't know what this pollen did to her, but in the back of his mind, he was glad she got sprayed by it. If she didn't, then they wouldn't be in this situation and neither of them would have ever experienced their incredible orgasms. They wouldn't have experienced their love for each other, their passion, their lust. He still had the lingering thoughts of how immoral and wrong this was. The act of incest was frowned upon by society. However, today he learned that such a thing may have been frowned upon, but it felt far better than anything he has ever done in his sex life.

'Screw it...we already came this far...might as well go all the way...' He wrapped his arms around his daughter and picked her up. She squealed in surprise when she got lifted and her father got into the tube filled with warm water and sat down in it. He laid his daughter on his lap, behind his erection and rubbed himself against her smooth skin.

"Daddy..." She moaned at the feel of his erection against her. She looked up at him and then kissed each other. Norman trailed his hands down to her ass and gave her cheeks a soft squeeze. It earned him a squeal of delight against his lips. They pulled away and he prepared himself to enter his daughter. Once he did, there was no going back. It was going to change their relationship and their family for good.

"May...what we are about to do...is something that is wrong...but also feels far better than anything we have done today...it's something that once we do it, we won't be normal anymore...we wouldn't be a normal father and daughter anymore...we would have to keep this a secret from everyone, including your brother and mother, understand?" He spoke to her, his breath brushing against her bottom lip. She shivered from the feeling and stared into her father's eyes.

"Okay...I want this...please Daddy..." She replied back to him and he smiled.

"Alright then..." He lifted her up, water splashing around their bodies and positioned her light body above his erection. "This will probably hurt at first, but you will definitely feel amazing very soon...okay?" He warned her before he began entering inside her. She bit her bottom lip and then nodded her head.

"I'm ready..." She told him and he nodded. He then started to lower her down onto his erection. She closed her eyes tightly as his head entered inside her. Her walls stretched out to accommodate the intruder as he slowly penetrated his daughter. May gripped his shoulders tightly. Her nails almost dug into her skin. He waited a bit for her vagina to get used to the portion of his erection that was inside before lowering her down again. She moaned and thanked him for taking it slow as his penis was quite big for her. He continued doing this until he reached a barrier.

This was it. Once he went passed this barrier, not only would he be the one to take away her virginity, but also the taboo act of incest would be finalized. He looked at his daughter and she opened her eyes to look back at him. She smiled at him.

"Are you ready?" He asked and she nodded. With her permission granted, he pushed past the barrier and her eyes widened as far as they could go and let out the loudest scream of her life. Norman quickly captured her mouth with his lips to muffle her scream and show her that he was there and was not going anywhere. She screamed into his mouth as blood leaked out of her opening with her hymen now torn apart. Both stayed still as he waited for his daughter's pain to pass away. She had her nails dug into his skin and held on to her father for dear life. Norman had his arms wrapped around her, pushing her closer to him. Her breasts pressed up against his chest, feeling her hardened nipple against his skin.

They stayed for a couple more seconds before he pulled away from the kiss and looked at his daughter's face. He saw that she had been crying through the whole ordeal and he raised a hand to wipe them away with his thumb.

"Daddy..." He heard her moan softly.

"Are you okay? Is the pain gone?" He asked with a soothing voice.

She nodded slowly and relaxed her hands and body. The pain had lessened to the point that she could handle and stayed still, afraid that if she moved, the excruciating pain would return. "Yeah...it still hurts a little..."

"I see..." He waited patiently for his daughter as her walls were clamping around his cock tightly. She felt incredibly tight. It was pretty understandable why. His entire length didn't fit inside her, but that didn't matter as her insides felt extraordinary. He hadn't been inside someone so tight since his wedding night when he and his wife lost their virginity to one another. To think he was now deflowering his own daughter as well. He kissed his daughter softly one more time. "I'm gonna start moving, okay May?"

She nodded and closed her eyes as he placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up slowly. Once only the tip was inside, he thrust upward as he ass smacked against his thighs. May moaned and screamed when his cock hit against her cervix. He did it again and she responded in the same way. He went slow so that her insides would get used to his erection and so that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"Ahhh...Daddy..." She screamed as he thrust upward again. May still felt pain when he moved back inside her, but it was bearable for her. In fact, another emotion was taking over and she was glad that it did. He moved inside his daughter carefully to not cause nay kind of pain to her and continued to do so for a while. Her walls wrapped around his erection tightly and it felt great for him. He was extremely glad he decided to go along with this. It was exactly what he was missing and lacked with his sex life. Something tight and something he hadn't felt in a really long time.

"May...ahhh...you feel so good...so tight..." He groaned as he began to speed up. May was glad that he did as there was no longer any pain associated with his thrusts. It was gone and a glorious pleased coursed through her body.

The water shook with every one of their thrusts. The water helped give his daughter a nice cushion to land on along with his thighs. The two committed a forbidden love that no father and daughter should ever be involved in. However, they didn't care because it was the greatest pleasure any of them felt. It felt so glorious that they became lost in their lust for each other. Pleasure surged through May's body as she started to bounce on his cock, allowing her father to spend less time in helping her move. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared at him with a look of passion and lust.

"Daddy...I love you...I love you so much..." She told him with an angelic voice. She felt his cock throb inside her as she let out another blissful scream.

"I love you too, May." He responded back as they smiled at each other and kissed. Their tongues battled and waists moved against one another as they gave in to their feelings, their forbidden feelings. He broke the kiss abruptly and leaned down to latch on to one of her bouncing breasts. She screamed and threw her head back. He sucked and flicked his tongue against her nipple, intensifying her pleasure which made her walls get tighter and helping his pleasure increase as well. She placed her hands behind his head and pulled him closer to her. He placed a hand behind her back and the other grasped her ass cheek as they danced around in the water.

"Ahhhh...Daddy..." May screamed as she and her father were now moving in unison. He stimulated her orgasm through his contact with her ass cheek and his breast sucking. He quickly switched breasts and sucked on the other. May was on cloud nine. Nothing she had veer felt in her young life was comparable to what her father was doing to her. She saw a lot of things on her journey and yet this was the one thing that made her feel the greatest pleasure ever. She never wanted it to end.

Norman was the same. He didn't want the coitus between him and his daughter to end. He wanted it to last forever. He wanted to screw the rules of society and indulge in this incestual relationship with his daughter. The thoughts he had in the beginning of this entire thing were now long gone from his mind and he was ecstatic to finally give in. He loved his daughter so much. The sex they were having was incredible and he wanted to pour all his love he had for in their intercourse. He let go of her breast with a pop and kissed her again, this time with all the love he had for her.

When he broke the kiss, he leaned back against the tub and took his hand behind her back and grabbed one of her breasts. She screamed at his touch and moaned when he moved his hand in small circles. He watched in adoration of his daughter now bouncing freely on his cock. Her insides were hot and wet from her excitement. He was going to thank the Vileplume for helping the two of them give into their lust.

May placed her hands on his chest to help balance herself and bounce on him faster and harder. She felt his cock against her cervix every time and filling up entirely inside her. This was the greatest moment of her life. The chance to show her love for her father in the most taboo way possible.

"Oh...May...you feel so good..." He told her as he squeezed both her breast and ass cheek. She squealed at both and she felt her orgasm build up inside her.

"Ahhh...Daddy...I'm going to...ahh...I'm getting close..." She told him as she bounced faster. Norman felt himself get very close to. He continued to move his hand around in small circles and grabbed her waist to bounced down harder on him. "Ahhhh!"

"Oh, Arceus..." He moaned as they both were nearing their climaxes.

"Daddy...Daddy...ahhhh...I'm gonna..." She bounced erratically as she lost control of herself. A couple of more bounces and she finally arched her back, leaned her head behind her and succumb to her orgasm.

"Ah...May! I'm cumming!" Norman couldn't handle how tightly her walls became as he unloaded inside his daughter. He arched his back as well and gave one finally thrust upward, hitting her cervix and releasing his potent seed inside her. His erection throbbed with every burst as May screamed in pure bliss. She felt his hot seed enter her womb, filling her up completely. He gave her a couple of fast thrusts during his remaining spurts as her walls were covered in his white semen. She wasn't able to take in all of her father's seed and felt some of it leak out of her opening and into the water.

They came down from their high point as the last remaining semen spurted out of his erection. They relaxed their bodies and May fell onto her father's chest, trying to catch her breath. May and her father panted from experiencing the greatest orgasm either of them felt. It was far better than any of the orgasms hes had with his wife and it wasn't even a contest.

"Daddy..." He heard his daughter mutter against his chest. He smiled at her at and placed his hand on her head and rubbed her brown locks soothingly. "I love you..."

"I love you too...May..." He responded as the father and daughter pair sat together in the tub. Their bodies close to each other and hearts beating in unison. This was a day neither would ever forget.

 **X**

Norman eventually found about the Vileplume's specific pollen and what it did. Turns out, the pollen emitted an aphrodisiac agent that if sprayed on someone would unleash their sexual urges on someone they find attractive. Now it all made sense. Why May became like she did. Why they suddenly gave in to their lust and passion. It was thanks to the Vileplume's pollen.

The Vileplume was eventually transported out of their garden and towards a laboratory that would study the Pokemon and try to prevent it's pollen from spreading among people. However, it was already too late for the Maple family.

The Maple Family all sat on the table. On one side, Norman and May. The other side was Caroline and Max. They both had news to share to each other and the first to speak was the husband and father.

"So, I've decided to close down the gym temporarily to go on a trip with May and myself. I know it's sudden, but it's been so long since we spent some quality time together that we thought it was about time for some quality time between the two of us." He told his wife and son. The real truth was that May was pregnant with his child. They didn't want either of them to find out and figured out a plan to do so. They wanted to go on a trip to deal with said pregnancy to a land where they wouldn't be recognized by the locals. That and they wanted to continue having intercourse with one another without the fear of getting caught by either of them.

Ever since their first time, they did have sex, but it was hard to find time when he was busy with his gym battles and fear of getting caught.

Both Caroline and Max looked over at May and she nodded her head with a smile. They looked at each other and then back at them with slightly surprised faces.

"My..." Caroline began as she put a hand to her cheek. "...this is such a funny coincidence." May and her father looked puzzled by her response.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, you see...we also wanted to tell you that we wanted to go on a trip, just between Max and I." The father and daughter looked at the mother and son duo in surprise.

"R-Really...?" Norman asked. "Well then...that is a funny coincidence..." He laughed and was soon joined by the others.

It was then that it dawned on Norman. It was both May and Max who went to feed that Vileplume that day. If May was sprayed with the pollen, then that meant that...

"Oh, Arceus...

 **To Be Continued in Part II**


	2. Caroline x Max

**Tales of a Forbidden Dance**

 **Author notes:** These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and such should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

 **Tale 8: A Forbidden Maple Dance II**

 **Series: Pokemon  
** **Pairing: Mitsuko/Caroline x Masato/Max**

 **(Due to most people knowing Pokemon through the English adaptation, English names will be used and Japanese words for father and daughter will not be used.)**

Max felt weird. His body was, for some reason, getting hot and he felt like he was getting choked by his clothing. They felt like they were wrapping themselves around him and trying to prevent him from breathing. Yet, if anyone else looked at him, they would find nothing wrong with his clothes. However, they felt tight and it frustrated him.

He looked to his left and up at his mother, who he was going to the store with to pick up groceries for dinner. She had a smile on her face as she hummed a certain tune. However, Max felt something else when he looked up at his mother. In fact, his body got hotter and weirder every time he looked at her. Her smooth skin, her cherry lips, her large breasts and hips that any man would want to grab and hold her. He never cared about such things with his mother, so why was he doing it now. It didn't make sense.

He placed a hand to his chest and grabbed his shirt, panting a little. He felt a weird sensation in his groin that was unlike anything he ever felt before. At first he thought he needed to go to the bathroom, but the pressure felt different compared to that. He was so confused. He needed help.

Max took a deep breath and then grabbed the hem of his mother's blouse, stopping them. Caroline looked down at her son in confusion. "Max? What's wrong?"

"Mom...I...I feel weird..." He told her. She saw him grip his shirt tightly and became worried. She knelt down in front of him and raised her hand to place it on his forehead.

"Let's see here..." She whispered as she felt his temperature. Her eyes widened slightly as his forehead felt hot. "Oh no...I think you have a fever...we should head back..." She told him. However, Max' body shook the moment she touched him and all the weird feelings hes been having sky rocketed. His groin suddenly felt tight and he placed his hands to cover the growing bulge. Caroline was surprised by his actions and wondered why he was covering his groin. "Max? What's wrong, honey? Do you need to use the bathroom?"

Max whimpered softly. "I-I don't know...I feel weird..."

Frowning in worry at her son, she grabbed one of his hands and began leading him away from the spot, to avoid unnecessary gazes from others. "Come on. Let's get you somewhere private."

"O-Okay..." He nodded as he followed behind his mother.

 **X**

Caroline led Max to the Pokemon Center where she asked the Nurse Joy if they can rent one of the rooms for a couple hours. The pink haired nurse nodded and agreed to let them borrow one of the rooms. Handing them a key, Caroline and her son went to the designated room they were lent.

Once inside, Caroline led Max to the bed and sat him down. She smiled at her son and ran a hand through his hair. This caused him to flinch slightly, surprising and worrying his mother. She frowned and walked towards the bathroom to check if they had a thermometer she could use. When she found it, she smiled and walked back to the room and saw Max hunch over a little. "Max!? What's wrong!?" She asked, running towards him and kneeling in front of him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he flinched at her touch.

"Waah! Stop...why...why do I feel this way...?" Max muttered as his mother began to extremely worry.

"Max, we should go see a doctor..." She suggested.

"I can't..."

"W-Why not?" She asked him.

"I can't move...or otherwise...everyone will see...something weird..." He whimpered as his body shook. "My body...it feels...hot..."

"Max...what are you talking about? They'll see what?" She didn't know what he was talking about.

He leaned back a little to look at her. Caroline saw his expression of fear and confusion and it almost broke her heart. He was even flustered and his cheeks were red. He then looked down and removed his hands to show her what he was talking about. "Or...they'll see my...my thing look like this..." He told her and she looked down to see that he had a big bulge in his pants. She quickly blushed as she stared at it. She was not expecting this. Her son...was horny and aroused. He had an erection, possibly his first ever. This felt really awkward.

"Oh...that's...ummm..." She didn't know how to respond or what to say to him. This was completely awkward for anyone. She honestly, didn't know what to do. "Well...umm...this is...normal...I guess..."

"N-Normal...?" Max asked looking at her. She nodded with a nervous smile.

"Y-Yeah...I mean...for someone your age to start thinking about girls...and to get that kind of reaction is normal...however, it's kind of strange to react like that towards...umm...well me...your mother..." She blushed a bit, turning her head to the side.

"S-Strange...I'm strange..." He repeated back.

"Oh no! You're not strange at all, Max...it's just...well...ummm...to feel this way towards me is...well wrong and immoral so..." She tried to calm him down and lessen his worry.

"B-But...whenever you touched me...it felt weird...my body felt hot and...my clothes feel tight..." Caroline listened to her son and found some of the things he said to be a bit weird. Yes, he looked like he was horny and aroused, but it also seemed like it was something more than that.

"Max...I..." She didn't know what to tell him or what to do. This was something she really wasn't prepared for.

"Mom...please...make this stop...I don't like the way this feels...please..." He cried as a couple of tears fell down his cheeks. Caroline's heart immediately shatter at the sight of her son. The sound of his voice made I worse for her. She honestly wanted to help him, but she didn't know how, aside from doing something she shouldn't. She looked down at her son and saw how badly he was shaking. How afraid he was. She clenched her hands softly. She knew what she was going to suggest was wrong and she shouldn't be doing it, but her son needs her and she will do anything to help him.

"Alright...I'll help...but promise me...promise me that you won't tell anyone about what I'm going to do...not to your father or your sister...okay?" Max nodded.

"I promise...just please help me..." She frowned softly and nodded her head.

"Alright, first thing, we should lower your pants." She told him as she placed her hands on his pants and started to help him slide them down his legs. Max helped her by lifting himself slightly and allowing her to move his pants down. She then followed that up by his underwear. The moment they were down, his erection suddenly sprang forward. Caroline blushed at the sight of her son's penis. It was much bigger than the last time she saw it when he was younger, yet it was never erect as it was now.

"W-Why is my thing...like this?" He asked looking down at it.

"W-Well...when you get aroused or h-horny...it becomes like this..." She explained to him, feeling embarrassed. She observed his phimosis dick and was actually amazed at how big it was. It wasn't anything compared to his fathers, but for someone his age, it was rather big.

"R-Really...this is..normal..." Max asked her.

"W-Well...yes...and no..." Caroline didn't know how to answer that question, at least properly. She stared at his erection and saw it twitching in excitement the longer she looked at it. What was she doing? She shouldn't be looking at her son's penis. It was wrong...but her son was acting very strange and she needed to help him. It was the only way. "Okay..." Caroline stood up and got onto the bed. She crawled behind her son and sat down with her legs resting on his sides. Max sat in between her legs as she grabbed him by his shoulders and leaned him back to her. His read resting in between her breasts, as he felt their softness against the back of his head. His body reacted with a jolt and the weird feelings he had got stronger.

"Mom...this...this is making it stronger..." He told her a she panted.

It was really awkward to hear her son say that, but she was committed to helping him. "I know...but just bear it a little longer...mom is going to help you now..." She whispered to him. He nodded his head. "Okay...just relax..." He nodded again as she reached forward and placed a hand on his erection, wrapping her delicate hands around the shaft. The moment they made contact, Max yelped and pushed back against her.

"Mom..this feels...ahhh..." He moaned as she had a good grip on his erection.

"I know honey...I know...just hold on...okay..." She told him as he nodded. She took a deep breath and then started moving her hand up and down his cock. She started off slowly, allowing him to get accustomed to her movements and the feeling of his first ever hand job. Caroline was not expecting to do this to her son at any point in her life. This was a territory that she knew she shouldn't cross, but she needed to help her son. Isn't that what a mother was supposed to do? As much as she continued to fight over the morality of what she was doing, she simply just continued stroking her hand on his penis.

She started moving a bit faster. Her son placed a hand on her legs and clenched her dress to steady and calm himself as his mother worked on his penis. The weird feeling hes had multiplied by 100 the moment he felt his mother's warm and soft hands against his sensitive member. This was something from another world. He was in such a state of bliss that he didn't care about anything else. The stroking of his mother's hand, plus the feeling of his body against hers made his body feel incredible. When she started moving faster, he shuddered, feeling a certain pressure growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Ahhh...mom I feel weird...something is coming..." He told her. Caroline knew what he was talking about and continued to stroke his penis, feeling his pre-cum against her hand and lubricating his length with it. It was almost over and she was glad. She didn't want to find out what would have happened if they continued any further. She started stroking him faster. "Ahh...mom...it's..it's coming..." He moaned loudly as he was just about to explode.

"Let it out, Max...just let it out...it's okay..." She whispered gently to his ear and that was more than enough for him to twitch and jerk his hips forward as he ejaculated for the first time. Caroline quickly covered the tip with her hand as his semen sprayed onto it. She felt the thick and warm sperm against her hand as she wrapped her other arm around his chest, holding him steady. Max screamed as he felt spurt after spurt of his white semen shoot out of his penis into his mother's hand. The feeling was incredible. It was nothing like he ever felt before. It felt so incredible, he couldn't describe it into words. He didn't think or do anything, just became consumed by the pleasure of his first orgasm.

Caroline could feel her son's penis twitch with every spurt as her hand was coated with his thick and sticky cum. Eventually, Max came down from his high and he stopped cumming onto his mother's hand. When she felt his penis calm down, she removed her hand from it. She felt his semen slide down her hand and either falling down to the sheets or down her arm. There was an incredible amount of semen that her son let out and she needed to get rid of it. She sighed as she thought it was finally over.

"Mom...that felt...amazing...I...it...it's back up again..." Caroline's eyes widened from his words. She looked over his shoulder and saw that his penis was indeed erect again.

"No way..." She couldn't believe it. How was he erect again? Just what was going on with her son? This wasn't normal. What should she do?

"Mom...please...make it go away...I still feel weird..." He told her with a soft voice as he leaned his head back against her breasts and looked up at her. Caroline, who was still in shock, didn't know what to do. She really thought this was just going to be a one time thing and yet, it turned out to be no such thing. Her son was still aroused and horny, even more so then he should be. Even after giving her own son a hand job, he still needed help. This was insane.

"M-Max...we...this isn't something we should be doing...I'm your mother...this isn't..." Caroline tried to explain to him, hoping something could be done to quell his penis and stop this from going any further.

"...but...mom...it still feel weird...I...don't want to feel this way..." He pleaded with her. Caroline's body shook a bit. She couldn't stand hearing her son talk this way, this weak...with fear and pain in his voice. She wanted to help him. She really did. However, her mind still refused to go beyond what she did. Maybe she could just give him another hand job.

"A-Alright..." She told him and wipe the semen from his first orgasm on the sheets. She then reached over and grabbed his erection and started stroking him again. She did so for a minute or two and Max, who was moaning with every stroke, didn't get as much relief as the previous hand job gave him.

"M-Mom...I...this feels good...but...it's not working...can you do something else? Please..." He pleaded again and Caroline couldn't believe it. The hand job wasn't working and her own son just asked her to do something else. She couldn't. She shouldn't even be doing this. "...please..." She closed her eyes and fought with her mind.

'No...I can't...I shouldn't be doing this...but Max needs my help...I...I shouldn't...but he...why is this...as his mother I should help him, but this is...I shouldn't...'

"Please...help me..." Caroline opened her eyes and looked down at her son to see his pained expression. Taking a gulp, she made her decision. She was going to help her son. It was what a mother would do...even if it meant doing something like this.

"Okay..." She told him and let go of his penis. She sat him straight up and got off the bed. She turned to him. "Max...what I'm going to do...is to help you, okay? So, please don't tell anyone...okay...?"

Max nodded. "Yeah..." Caroline took a deep breath and knelt down in front of the bed and in between his legs as she stared at his penis. "Mom?" Max asked, curious on what she was going to do.

"Just trust me...okay..." She reassured him and he nodded.

"Okay..." She smiled at her son and then grabbed his penis again with her hand and stroked it a couple of times. She continued to do so until she started peeling back his foreskin. Max groaned and screamed a little as there was slight pain, but thanks to the lubrication of his pre-cum and his previous orgasm, not as much pain and she was able to slide his skin down, revealing his red, mushroom shaped head. Max looked down at his penis and saw how different it looked. He never knew his penis could look like that or you could peel the skin back, but his mother did.

She then gave him a stroke, feeling her warm skin touched against the tip, sending a shiver down his spine, sparking a new sense of pleasure throughout his body. "W-Wow...mom..that feels amazing..." Max told her as he tilted his head back and stared up at the ceiling with his mouth open and eyes shut.

"I'm glad..." She replied with a smile as she continued to stroke him. "Max...what I'm about to do...just trust me...okay...?" He looked back down to her and nodded.

"O-Of course..." He told her. She smiled at him before leaning forward and flicking her tongue on his tip. Max screamed and tilted his head back again as he warm and wet tongue moved around the head of his penis. It sent jolts of electricity up his spine. He couldn't believe something like this could feel so good.

Caroline continued to lick around his tip before trailing her tongue down his cock and then back up. She repeated the motion as she heard her son moan in pure bliss. She then decided to go the next step as she opened her mouth and took his cock into her mouth. Max screamed in pleasure as his mother's warm mouth enveloped his penis. She went down on him until her nose touched his pelvis before going back up and flicking her tongue again at his tip. She then went back down and started to bob her head on her son's cock.

Max could only moan and scream in pleasure as he gripped the bed sheets tightly. This was exactly what he needed after her hand job no longer was able to help him. He never expected something like this to happen. Never did he think someone who do this to his penis, but he was glad he did as the pleasure was from another world. He had his eyes shut tight as he gave in to the pleasure.

Caroline moaned and made slurping sounds the entire time she was blowing her son. She was surprised at what she was doing. She was doing something she had only done with one other person, that being her husband and the father of the same child she was blowing. This was so weird and yet...she found herself enjoying it as well. She shouldn't be feeling like this...should she? This was all so confusing to her. However, she continued to bob her head. 'Why...I shouldn't be feeling this way...I shouldn't be doing this in the first place anyway...so why...why am I starting to feel good...'

Max couldn't hold back as the same pressure from before was getting stronger again. "Mom...I'm...it's coming again..." He moaned as Caroline looked up at him and bobbed faster. "Ah...wait...that's too fast..." Max told her as his fists became white at how strong he was gripping the sheets. Caroline heard him, but she didn't stop. She wanted him to cum as quickly as possible to finally end all of this. She wanted to end it before the feeling she slowly started experiencing became too strong to turn back from. "It's coming!" Max screamed as he let go and Caroline moaned, feeling the jet stream of his semen erupt from his penis and into her mouth.

Caroline began to drink all of his semen as his penis twitched and let out burst after burst of his cum into her mouth. Some of his semen managed to escape from her mouth and trail down the side of her jaw. She stayed still as she waited for her son to stop ejaculating. Max shuddered as his second orgasm of the day was much better than his first one. He continued to grip the sheets tightly as he let go of the last of his semen into her mouth. When she felt him stop shooting out his sperm, she moved her head upward and slipping his penis from her mouth and let go of him with a small pop.

She swallowed all the semen in her mouth and cleaned her face of the semen that managed to escape with the back of her forearm. She sighed as she looked up at her son and saw him panting for air and glasses fogged up. 'It's finally over...right?' She wondered and looked down at his penis. Her eyes then widened as she saw his penis once again erect. 'You got to be kidding...why is it still...?' She was so confused. After everything she had done, he was still horny and aroused. 'No way...'

"Mom...I still feel hot...why...why is it still like that?" Max asked as he continued to catch his breath. Caroline didn't know what she could say to him. This was unbelievable. Did she have to go even farther? She couldn't. She shouldn't cross that line. Yes, she had already did things that should throw out morality out the window, but she couldn't...could she?

"Max...I...we can't...we can't go any further..." She told him as he frowned.

"Please...you said you will help me...please make it stop..." He cried and the way he looked at her and spoke to her made her heart shatter again. She bit her bottom lip softly and closed her eyes.

'This is wrong...but he needs my help...I have to help him...' She took a deep breath and let go of it when she made her decision. "Alright Max...there is one more thing we can try..." She told him and stood up.

"Anything...just please help me...I don't want to feel this way anymore..." Caroline frowned and nodded. She then started to undress. Her clothes immediately were off, including her bra and panties as she stood naked in front of her son. Her smooth skin and large breasts made her look so beautiful. Max couldn't help but blush at the sight if his naked mother. He was captivated by her pink and perky nipples, having a sudden urge to latch on to them with his mouth. Why he had the urge, he didn't know, but he guessed it was related to how he felt right now. "W-Wow..."

Caroline smiled a little at his compliment and walked over to him. She lifted his shirt off his body and threw it on the floor with the rest of his clothing. She then pushed him lightly down onto the bed. Max was surprised by this and watched as his mother was hovering above him. Her large breasts dangled in front of his face and he felt his face get really hot. His penis twitched in excitement.

"Max...go ahead...you can suck on them..." She told him as she lowered her breasts down to his mouth, rubbing her nipples against his lips. She could feel his warm breath tickle her nipples, causing them to hardened. Hearing his mother giving him permission to do what his urges were telling him to do, he quickly lifted his head and latched onto one of her breasts. He started to suck on it, moaning at the incredible taste. "Ahhh...Max..." She screamed as she felt her son sucking on her breasts. She lowered herself down onto his body, feeling his penis rubbing against her, as she took his hand and placed it on her free breast.

The feeling she started having during the blow job was very strong now, causing her to lose the battle with her mind and give in to her body's desires. She started to feel hot herself and her groin became wet after everything she did with her son. She moaned as Max was now moving his hand on his own while sucking and pulling on the other breast. She was in love with the way her son was attacking her breasts, something her husband stopped doing after who knows how long. Her breasts were one of the sensitive parts of her body and she was overjoyed her son was taking care of her need.

Max flicked his tongue against her hard nipple, earning a scream from his mother. He moaned, loving the feeling of his mounds against both his hand and mouth. It felt incredible, especially when his erection was rubbing against her. He continued to suck on her breast until Caroline shook slightly, a jolt of electricity running through her body and she needed to help relieve the need in her crotch. She placed a hand behind his head and pulled him away from her breasts. His mouth left her breasts with a pop as he panted for air and looked up at his mother.

"Mom..why did you...?" Max asked her as she looked back at him with eyes filled with lust and pleasure.

"Max...I can't...I know you need help, but mommy needs help too...we can help each other..." Max looked at her slightly surprised, but nodded.

"If I can help you too, then..." Max responded as his mother smiled at him. She leaned down and kissed her son on the mouth. She moaned as Max' initial shock was replaced soon with pleasure. He moaned right back as Caroline delved her tongue inside her son's mouth, moving her tongue against his. The two of them made out with one another rubbing each others bodies against the other. Caroline could feel his erection twitch against her and it made her want it even more.

She pulled away from the kiss, leaving a strand of saliva connecting with his lips before she got off of her son and laid down on the bed and spread her legs wide. "Come Max...let's help each other..." She moaned as Max got up and crawled over to her. He was sure what he should be doing, but his mother was willing to help him. She pulled him closer to her crotch and grabbed his penis with her hand. S he stroked it slightly, making Max groan as she positioned it in front of her opening.

"Mom...what are we doing...?" Max asked, confused about what was going to happen. She smiled at him to comfort him and tell him that everything will be okay.

"It's okay Max. We're about to have sex...it's something that will feel a lot better than everything we did already...however, this time it's gonna feel good for the both of us." She explained to him. He slowly nodded.

"Okay..." He responded. She smiled and rubbed his tip against her wet folds, earning a moan from her and a scream of delight from her son. She then slowly began to insert his penis inside her. Max continued to scream as he felt her insides wrap themselves around his erection. It felt tight and hot inside his mother, only multiplying the pleasure he was already feeling. She continued to pull him deeper inside her until his entire cock was inside. It was not as bog as her fathers and didn't exactly reach the deepest part of her, but it felt just as incredible, if not more. She didn't understand why it did, but she loved having her son's cock inside her, more than her husband's cock.

It was different. It was something she didn't expect to feel this good. It was everything she wanted to to satisfy her need. "W-Wow...Max...you feel so good..." She moaned as she tilted her head back slightly. Max on the other hand was shaking as he never felt something so good. It was definitely better than everything else he experienced today. She was right and it definitely helped him with the feeling he was struggling with the entire day.

"Mom...you feel so hot and tight..." He told her. "I can't...hold on..." Caroline looked at him as she then felt something shoot up inside her. Her eyes widened as she felt her son cum inside her. She moaned at the hot and thick fluid going up to her womb. Her son just came inside her. She should have been worried, but it felt so good that she didn't care at the moment. She honestly wasn't surprised that he came so quickly. It was his first time after all. Even her husband came as quick the first time they had sex.

She twitched slightly as the last of his semen entered her womb as Max panted, grabbing her thighs to hold himself up. Caroline smiled at her son and reached toward him, placing a hand on his cheek and rubbing it. "It's okay Max...it's fine..." She told him. Max wasn't sure what she was talking about, but couldn't find his voice to ask her. "...I still need help...can you help me..." She told him and he nodded. He would do anything to help his mother. "Okay...then start moving...in and out..." She instructed him. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him softly away from her, feeling his penis leave her. Once only the tip of Max's penis was left inside her, she stopped pushing him. "Good...now come forward again..." He did as she asked and thrust forward.

The moment he did, he felt his entire body get run over by a pleasure unlike anything before. "W-Wow...aahhhhh...this feels..." Caroline moaned in agreement.

"Yeah...do it again..." She told him and he nodded. He pulled away from her and then moved back toward her. He repeated the motion again and again and each time, a wave of pleasure coursed through his body. The same could be said for the older woman. Her body received a jolt of pleasure every time he buried himself as deep as he could inside her. He started out with the slow pace, just trying to get a good rhythm going. His pelvis smacked against her, creating a slapping noise between their skin at the moment of contact. Max held onto her thighs while continuing to thrust inside his mother. The two were committing incest, a taboo frowned upon by society, but neither cared. It felt too damn good to worry about such things.

"Ah...mom..this feels amazing..." He told her and started to move his hips faster. Caroline moaned as she gripped the sheets under her.

"Yeah...it feels incredible...go faster..." She asked him. Max, who didn't want to disappoint her, did as she asked and went faster. His erection continued to twitch ever so often, her vaginal secretion making it easier to go inside her, despite how tight her walls were clenching around his penis.

Soon enough, Max had a nice and quick rhythm going with his thrusts. Caroline continued to moan as her son entered inside her, slapping his balls against her. She took one of her hands and placed it on one of her breasts, giving it a squeeze to help stimulate her orgasm.

"Mom...ahhh..."

"Faster Max...oh Arceus...it feels so good...I love you Max...I love you so much..." She screamed and moaned as his thrusts became faster again.

"I love you too mom...ahhh..." Max told her back and gripped her thighs tighter. He opened one eye and looked at hi smother and saw how beautiful she looked. It was a sight he never thought he would see of his mother and he was glad he had the chance to. He skin glistened with her sweat as her breasts moved along with his thrusts. He saw her squeeze her breast and play with her nipple from time to time and this made him want to get in on the action. He let go of her thighs and leaned forward. He was tall enough to be eye level with her breasts and he latched onto her free one.

"Oh Max...yes...suck on it...keep thrusting...ahhh...this feels amazing!" She screamed as her son sucked on her breast again while thrusting inside her. She took her other hand and placed it behind his head, pulling him closer to her tit. She could feel him flicking his tongue on her nipple, earning more powerful jolts throughout her body. "This feels amazing...so much better than dad..." She confessed to him as Max felt himself smile a little. He continued to suck on her breast while speeding up his thrusts, causing both of their orgasms to reach their boiling points.

Max let go of her breast with a pop and focused his last remaining energy on his thrusts as he moved faster and faster inside her. "Mom...its coming again..."

"Me too...I feel it coming too...go faster...cum inside me again..." She told him as his thrusts started becoming a bit erratic. He continued to thrust until he couldn't last anymore and gave one last big thrust and came. Caroline moaned and screamed along with him as he pushed her past her limits and she experienced her first orgasm. Her walls tightened around her son's erection, squeezing him of everything he had. "Ahhh...Max..."

"Mom!" He screamed his his potent seed covered her walls in the white fluid and some even managed to get into her womb. Caroline could feel her stomach get hot from semen, making her shake in complete euphoria. Max gave several powerful thrusts with his spurts until he calmed down and the last of his seed shot inside her. Caroline moaned as she felt the last drop of his sperm go inside her.

Max collapsed onto her as his head rested in between her breasts. His glasses seemingly had fallen off at some point during their intercourse as the mother and son duo tried to catch their breaths. "W-Wow...that was amazing Max...I loved it... She told him as she felt some of his extra semen leak out of her opening.

"M-Me too..." For the first time that day, his cock became limp and he no longer felt hot as his body started to feel normal again. Caroline noticed this and smiled at him. She did everything she could do prevent the last step, but it was exactly that last step that helped him. They committed incest, but she didn't care. It felt so good that she did not mind wanting to do it with him again.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked and she felt him nod against her skin. "That's good..."

"What about you? Did I help you?" He asked her as she smiled and placed a hand on the back of his head and rubbed it.

"Yes...yes you did..."

 **X**

When Max and Caroline sat on the dinner table opposite of her husband and daughter, she took a deep breath. After a week since Max and her had intercourse, she continued to have sex with her son whenever they had privacy. At some point, she became pregnant with her son's child and she needed to go away with him for a while to figure all of this out.

However, she was surprised when she heard her husband and daughter wanting to go on a trip as well. What were the odds?

"My..." Caroline began as she put a hand to her cheek. "...this is such a funny coincidence." May and her father looked puzzled by her response.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Norman asked his wife as the mother and son duo looked at each other.

"Well, you see...we also wanted to tell you that we wanted to go on a trip, just between Max and I." The father and daughter looked at the mother and son duo in surprise.

"R-Really...?" Norman asked. "Well then...that is a funny coincidence..." He laughed and was soon joined by the others.

Caroline slowly began to realize how too much of a coincidence this was. She looked at her husband and daughter and examined them for a couple of seconds. Her eyes then slightly widened.

'It couldn't be...'

 **To be continued in Part III**


	3. Norman x May x Max x Caroline

**Tales of a Forbidden Dance**

 **Author notes:** These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and such should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

 **Tale 11: A Forbidden Maple Dance III**

 **Series: Pokemon  
** **Pairing: Senri/Norman x Haruka/May x Masato/Max x Mitsuko/Caroline  
** **(Due to most people knowing Pokemon through the English adaptation, English names will be used and Japanese words for father, mother and etc will not be used.)**

The moment between the 4 members of the Maple family were awkward and one of complete shock. Both sides of the table revealed the truth of what happened between them. Norman had sex with his daughter, May, Caroline had sex with her son, Max. Not once, but several times, according to them. What made it worse, was that the female parties were both pregnant. May with Norman's child and Caroline with Max' child.

All of this was the cause of a Vileplume they they decided to take care of. The Pokemon's pollen had some sort of aphrodisiac effect on anyone it sprayed it on and his children were victims of it. It led to situations that caused them to have sex with their respective parents and now they were stuck in this situation.

"So um...w-what do we do?" Caroline asked, frowning and looking down at her lap, twiddling her fingers.

"I...I honestly don't know...this is kind of bad...right...?" Norman added as Caroline nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry..." They heard May apologize softly with a frown.

"Y-Yeah...me too..." Max followed suit, both blaming themselves for the predicament. However, their parents were having none of it.

"It's not your fault." Norman told them, taking May's hand and rubbing the top of it gently with his thumb. "As parents, we should have stopped it before it got anywhere far...it's really our fault..."

"Yeah." Caroline agreed, placing a comforting shoulder on her son. "Don't blame yourselves for our own mistakes."

"But...if we never got sprayed by that Vileplume..." Max muttered.

"No, it's my fault for taking in that Vileplume without knowing the full extent of what it could do." Norman told his son. "What's worse is that I made you guys take care of it when it should have been me."

"Dad..." Max frowned, looking at his father with sadness.

"Daddy..." May muttered placing her hand on top of his.

"W-Well..." Caroline cleared her throat slightly. "...if there is a bright side...I was never closer to Max..." She tried lightening up the mood.

"W-Well...I guess...same for me with May..." Norman rubbed the back of his head while chuckling. May and Max felt their cheeks get red and joined in Their chuckling as the mood did lighten up a bit, but it soon got awkward again.

Caroline gulped and looked at her son and then at her daughter. She finally laid her eyes on her husband. "So...umm...h-how was it?"

"Huh?" Norman looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"How was it...having sex with...M-May...?" She asked, making both of them blush and look away.

"I-It was...g-great..." He replied, scratching his cheek. He then looked over at his wife.

"W-What about you with...M-Max...?" He asked, making her blush, along with Max.

"S-Same..." She replied softly. They looked at each other. Suddenly, they pulled away from their seat, took their kid's hands, surprising them, and went upstairs to their room.

"M-Mom..w-what's going on?" Max asked as he and the rest of his family went inside their parent's room, Caroline locking the door behind them.

"Oh, Max...now that we don't have to hide...I've been holding it in so much..." She told him. She went down to her knees and quickly took off his pants. Max felt his cheeks get red as his mother wrapped her hand around his penis and began stroking.

"Aaahhhh...Mom...that feels...ahhh..." Max panted.

Norman on the other hand, picked up his daughter, placed her on the bed and quickly took of her pants and panties. "Aaaah wait...Daddy...ahhhh!" May tilted her head back in bliss as her father's head was placed firmly in between her legs and started licking her vagina.

"Oh May...you taste so good..." Norman told her as he lapped his tongue over her folds.

Max let out a moan as his mother leaned down started sucking on his cock, bobbing her head. Both parties succumb to the pleasure of one another, as the room became one of forbidden pleasure. Their screams of the younger members filled the room along with the sucking and moaning sounds from their parents. Caroline pulled away from her son's cock and led him to the bed, laying him down and then went back to sucking his penis.

Norman attacked his daughters walls, inserting his tongue inside her, making her scream in pure joy. "Ahhhh! Daddy!" May clenched the bed sheets tightly as her father pleasured her.

"M-Mom! Ahhh!" Max did the same as his sister, letting his mom work wonders on his cock. She pulled away from his cock and started to undress herself until she was only in her panties. Max watched the entire time, his cock staying erect the whole time as his mother crawled over to his cock. His eyes widened when he saw his mother take her large breasts and squeeze them over his erection and then rubbing them against it. He shut his eyes tight as the soft feeling of her breasts gave him a different pleasure than he had experienced so far. It felt so different than either her mouth or her pussy, but it felt as amazing as either of them.

Norman peeked his head over to his wife and decided to try that as well. He pulled away from his daughter's groin, and took off his clothing, leaving him bare nude. He then crawled over to May and hovered above her chest, stroking his cock. "D-Daddy?" May wondered what he was going to do.

"May...I want you to do what your mother is doing." He told her and raised her shirt to reveal her breasts. He then placed his cock in the valley between her breasts. He then took her hands and placed them to the side of her breasts and began showing her what she should do with them. May turned her head to look at her mother and saw what she was doing and decided to mimic it. Once she had the motion down, she raised her hands and started moving her breasts over her father's cock. Norman tilted his head back and moaned. "Ahhh...Arceus...that feels amazing May..."

Caroline looked over to her daughter and husband and smirked at them copying what she was doing. She didn't mind it and focused more on pleasuring her son. She looked down and saw his cock disappear within her breasts with her movements. She looked up at Max and saw his face filled with pure pleasure. She giggled at how cute he was and it made her want to work harder. So she began to move faster, earning a louder scream as a reward. "How is it Max?"

"I-It feels amazing...ahhhhh..." Max arched his back. "I can't hold on!" He warned her as Caroline removed her breasts and took his cock into her mouth. The moment he did, he sprayed her mouth his his semen as he reached his climax. She could feel his hot cum go down her throat in strong bursts. Caroline stayed like so until her son's cock stopped twitching and took all of his cum. She bobbed her head slightly to clean his cock up and then removed it with a pop. Her eyes were filled with lust as she swallowed all of the semen he let out.

"So good..." She moaned and looked down at her panting son.

Norman saw them finish and decided to move his cock faster in between his daughter's breasts. May was surprised by this and tried to regain her rhythm but it was becoming difficult. "W-Wait...Daddy..." May tried to slow him down, but Norman didn't want to stop after being so close to finishing.

"May...oh..." He moved his dick faster until he couldn't hold it in and released his pent up pressure. He took his hands to squeeze her breasts closer to his erection as he sprayed his semen onto her chest and face. May shut her eyes as his warm sperm covered her body, tasting some of it entering her mouth. He groaned as his cock twitched with every spurt.

Caroline turned her head to see what Norman was doing and smiled softly. After a couple more seconds, he stopped allowing May a chance to relax herself. She felt her body feel so sticky and hot from all of his semen. She didn't hate what he had done, she just wished he gave her a bit of warning.

"Oh Norman...did you really have to do that?" Caroline sighed as Max turned his head to see what was going on. Norman looked at her and then down at his daughter.

"Oh crap...sorry May...I guess I went a bit overboard..." He rubbed the back of his head. May smiled up at him.

"It's okay Daddy...just let me know next time, okay?" He smiled warmly at his daughter.

"Yeah." Norman agreed.

"Why don't you go wash up, May. We're not finished tonight after all." Caroline told her daughter as she nodded and got up. She then went to the bathroom connected to the parent's room, leaving the other two in the room. "Now then..." Caroline then turned to Max. "Max...I can't wait any longer..." She told him with lust in her eyes. She quickly removed her panties and got on her hands and knees, wiggling her butt towards her son. "Please..." She whined as Max gulped and got on his knees. He grabbed her waist and positioned his penis at her entrance and then pushed through. "Ahhhh!" Caroline moaned in delight as her son's cock was inside her again.

"Ahhh. Mom...you feel so good." Max moaned as he thrust inside her, Caroline helping him out by moving her waist. Norman turned his head from the bathroom door to see his son fucking his mother, his wife. Normally, he would feel jealous, but for some reason, he felt kind of turned on. He knew he shouldn't feel that way, but after what he did, he didn't care. He looked down and saw his cock get erect again. He smiled and went towards Caroline.

"Honey...can you...?" He asked her, pushing his penis to her face. She smiled at him and then took his cock into her mouth and began sucking on it. Her movements soon fell into sync as she was being taken on both ends. Her son taking her pussy, while her husband took on her mouth. The scene and the thought f doing something like this turned her on way more than she ever had. Norma placed a hand on her head, guiding her towards his cock.

Max looked up briefly to see his mother sucking on his father's cock and it made him want to go faster. Caroline moaned when she felt her son's cock grow slightly inside her and going faster. She figured her son was turned on by the events and she couldn't be happier.

May returned from the bathroom, no longer with any clothing and witnessed the threesome on the bed. She felt her groin get wet and nipples get hard at the sight. She strode over to the and got behind her father. She pressed her breasts against his back and moved her body up and down slightly. Norman moaned at the feeling of his daughter against his back. May snaked her hands towards the front and wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, stroking whatever her mother couldn't get into her mouth.

The family bonding continued as Max' thrust became faster and his cock twitched in excitement. He continued to thrust inside her as his balls tightened up, ready to release his essence. "Mom...I'm cumming..." He told her. Caroline only moaned and continued to suck on her husbands cock. Then, with one final hard thrust, he came inside her. He let out a scream and his mother moaned in delight as she felt his semen shoot straight up her cavern, covering her walls in white and into her womb. Norman's cock twitched at the sight of his son cumming inside the same person that gave birth to him. It made him aroused like never before.

Caroline let go of her husband's cock and fell onto the bed with Max as they tried to catch their breath. Norman turned around to face is daughter. He cupped her soft cheeks and leaned down to kiss her. Both moaned into each others lips pressed up against each other. He laid her down on the bed and spread her legs. She watched with red cheeks as her father positioned himself in between her legs and rubbed the tip of his cock at her entrance. Then he inserted himself inside her as they both moaned in bliss.

"Ahhh...Arceus you feel amazing May..." Norman told her, holding her thighs.

"Haaa...Daddy..." She replied, feeling the same way. He then began thrusting inside her. The sounds of their skin smacking into each other echoed through the room. Both of them indulged in the forbidden act without a care in the world. Now that they no longer had to keep it a secret from the other members of the family, they were able to let out all the pleasure they were feeling. Their moans and screams of delight surrounded the room as they made passionate love to one another.

Max lifted his head to look over at his father fucking May. He felt his cheeks get red and resulted in his penis to get erect once more. He then remembered back to what his father did and wanted to do the same. Taking his penis out f his mother, her crawled over to his sister. May looked away from her father and at her brother who was pushing his penis towards her mouth. Without a second thought, May opened her mouth and allowed her brother to insert inside. Both siblings moaned.

"Ahhhh! May...wow..." Max tilted his head back as his sister sucked on his cock. May knew her brother's cock was not as big as her fathers, but it was a nice size to suck on after doing it with her fathers size so many times. It allowed to easily move her head down his shaft. Norman looked down and smiled at his children bonding with one another, even thought this was the last thing he thought they would do to do so.

Caroline lifted her head and saw what the three were doing and pouted. Feeling left out, she crawled over to the other side of May. She then took one of her bouncing breasts into her hand and caressed it gently. She got a reaction out of May as she moaned on her brother's cock. Smiling, Caroline then latched her mouth over the breasts and started sucking on it. May let out a muffled scream as she was pleasured from three different directions.

Normal saw this and felt himself got more aroused. He began moving faster and harder inside May. His thrusts were strong and continuously pounded all the way into her cervix. The entrance to her womb was assaulted with every movement as she preoccupied herself with giving her brother a blow job. Her mom continued to suck on her breast, making her feel like she entered rapture.

The Maple family continued their passionate love making until Norman felt his balls tighten, getting ready to release his load. "Damn...I'm close..." He groaned, thrusting faster and slightly erratic inside her.

"M-Me too!" Max sounded off as May felt his cock twitch as well. May continued to moan and suck on it as her father was getting ready to blow his load inside of her. She felt pressure in the pit of her stomach and was getting ready to climax as well. With all three almost prepared to explode simultaneously, Caroline could only smile and continue sucking on her daughter's teat.

"Here it comes!" Norman gave one final push and released his load inside his daughter. Max's cock muffled her scream, sending vibrations down his cock and ultimately causing his orgasm to erupt. Her walls tighten around her father's penis, squeezing him of everything he had. Her belly felt how and full of his white sperm as all three of them rode out their orgasms. She swallowed Max's semen with ease as it trailed down her throat. Caroline, bit down on her nipple to help out as her daughter's body shook in pleasure.

Once both males were able to release everything they held, they pulled out of their respective holes, leaving May panting and feeling amazing. She never had an orgasm like this and her lust filled eyes told them that she would have no problem doing something like this again.

"That was amazing, all three of you..." Caroline smiled turning her head to look at her family.

"Yeah...it was..." Norman panted in agreement as he watched his sperm leak out of his daughter's entrance.

"But we're not done yet..right?" Caroline smirked seductively as she approached her husband and began licking his penis, tasting her daughter's juices on it. Norman moaned as his wife made his cock erect once again before taking it in her mouth.

"Ahhh...Caroline...wow..." Norman forgot how good she was with her blow job. It wasn't as tight and amazing as his daughters, but he didn't mind it when it felt good.

Max looked over at his parents and then down at his sister. He then lowered his head and started sucking on may's breasts, earning a squeal from his sister. "Kyaaa...Max..wait...let me rest for a...ahhhh!" Max didn't listen as he grabbed her other breasts and moved it around in a circular motion.

He attacked her breasts, sucking on them, tasting the large mounds that he watched everyday when they traveled with Ash and Brock. He was always fascinated with her breasts and even teased her about them occasionally, but he would be a liar if he never once thought about touching them like he is doing now.

Caroline continued to suck on her husbands cock, but she was well aware of what her children were doing behind her. She smiled and bobbed her head faster, causing Norman to grab her head and move along with her. She liked it when he was forceful. "W-Wow..." Norman groaned.

May squealed again when Max nibbled on her nipple, placing a hand on his head to push him closer to her. "Ahhhh! Keep doing that Max..." She told him and he did so. He continued to do so for next couple of minutes, but he wanted to feel good as well. He let go of her breast with a pop and stroke his penis.

"M-May...can I feel good too...?" He asked her. May turned to him and she nodded with a smile. She gently pushed him down to the bed and then straddled him, hovering her entrance over his cock. Max watched with red cheeks as his sister lowered herself on his cock. They both tilted their heads back in bliss. The brother and sister were finally connected. They stayed still to get used to each other, jotting down the differences compared to their parents before beginning to make moves. May bounced on his waist as Max met her movements with his own. Max placed his hands on her waist to hold her while she clenched her hands into fists on his chest.

Caroline pulled away from her husbands cock and turned to look at her children. She smiled. "Well, at least they're finally behaving and bonding with one another." She mused, thinking of all the times they would get into fights. Norman chuckled in agreement.

"I guess so...not the way you would expect, but..." he looked at his wife and she looked back at him. They kissed each other before Caroline pushed him onto his back and straddled him like May did to Max. Both men were side by side as both woman began bouncing on their respective cocks.

The Maple family entered a state of rapture that no one else would ever experience but themselves. The incestuous moans and slapping of skin were the only sounds that filled the room as they engorged themselves in the pleasure. Caroline looked over at her daughter and smiled, grabbing her hand and entwining her fingers with hers. May looked over at her mom and smiled, clenching each others hands as they rode the father and son duo below.

"T-This is amazing..." Max moaned, clenching May's waist.

"Y-Yeah...oh Arceus..." Norman agreed with his son.

The four of them continued their night of pleasure as they all reached their orgasms at once, filling May and Caroline with their cum. May's belly was filled with the semen of both her father and brother, as was Carolines. The mother and daughter duo panted for air as the cocks inside them throbbed and twitched. They felt the hot semen being released into their wombs, joining the baby that they would give birth.

After that, the family continued their incestuous relationship, having sex any time they wanted. No one knew of their hidden passion, even after the bellies of both May and Caroline grew. However, they knew one thing and that no matter what, they would always love one another.

 **END**


End file.
